1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to article packaging and more specifically to the fabrication of paperboard cartons into which a plurality of articles can be packaged for transport and sale.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paperboard cartons of various design and construction have long been used by the packaging industry to package a wide variety of articles such as canned and bottled drinks, food items, detergents, and more. In general, paperboard cartons are erected or converted from paperboard blanks that are die-cut or rotary-cut from long webs of paperboard as the paperboard is drawn progressively from large rolls. Fold lines are scored in the blanks to define the various panels of the cartons and to aid in the conversion of the blanks into their final carton shapes. In some cases, such as in beer and soft drink packaging, the blanks are pre-glued and provided to packager in the form of substantially flat knocked down sleeves that are erected in a packaging machine into open ended cartons for receiving articles. In other cases, the blanks are provided in a completely flat configuration, in which case the blanks typically are folded around groups of articles and glued by the packaging machine. In either case, the conversion of blanks usually is performed at the time of packaging by specialized conversion stations that are part of large continuous packaging machines. In this way, the flat or pre-glued and knocked down paperboard blanks can be shipped economically to the packager in palletized stacks.
When making paperboard carton blanks from a web of paperboard, the web usually is pre-cut to a specified predetermined width from a wider web of paperboard stock. The pre-cutting of the web to width generally takes place at the paper mill. The width of the web in each case is dictated by the size and shape of the cartons to be made from the web and is specified to the paper mill by a carton fabricator. For example, a web of paperboard stock may have a width of 64 inches whereas a particular carton blank may require a web 48 inches wide. In such an example, a strip of paperboard 16 inches wide (or two strips that total 16 inches in width) typically will be cut from the web of paperboard stock by the paper mill to form the required 48 inch-wide web. These strips, known in the industry as “trim,” traditionally have had reduced value and in some cases are sold at low cost for secondary uses such as the making of shirt collar stiffeners used in the garment industry. In general, the creation of trim in the process of making paperboard web has long been a problem for paperboard manufacturers.
Occasionally, errors by paperboard manufacturers result in rolls of paperboard web that may be substandard for a variety of reasons and thus not usable in the fabrication of paperboard cartons. In other cases, paperboard web manufactured for a particular customer may not meet specifications and thus cannot readily be used. Such substandard and-off-spec paperboard is known in the industry as “cull” and also has had reduced value, sometimes being reconstituted into pulp for making new paper. In general, there has been little use for trim and cull in the paperboard carton making industry.
In many packaging applications, the cartons into which articles are packaged must exhibit enhanced strength at least in selected regions to contain the articles securely. This is particularly true in cases where the articles are relatively heavy and are stacked atop one another in their cartons for shipment and sale. For example, canned and bottled beverages, which typically may be packaged in groups of 6, 12, or 24, are inherently relatively heavy and typically are stacked several cartons high on pallets for shipment to retail stores. The cartons into which these beverages are packed therefore must be strong enough to hold the groups of cans or bottles securely together and to resist tearing or “blowing out” even when under the substantial weight of several layers of stacked cartons. In other applications, such as, for example, cartons of boxed fruit drinks, the cartons themselves must provide at least some of the strength and rigidity necessary to resist crushing when layers of cartons are stacked atop one another. This is because the individual drink containers lack the rigidity of bottles or cans and cannot themselves bear the entire weight of a stack of cartoned fruit drinks.
In applications such as these, traditional paperboard cartons have sometimes proven inadequate to provide the required strength and rigidity. As a result, many packagers have turned to a carton material known in the industry as micro-flute, which is a corrugated paper product. In general, micro-flute is fabricated from a core of paper material formed with a large number of relatively small corrugations sandwiched between facing sheets of flat paper. Micro-flute does tend to provide the strength and rigidity required in many packaging applications; however, it also has significant inherent problems and shortcomings including its generally higher price compared to paperboard. In addition, carton blanks made of micro-flute can be more expensive in some weights to ship than paperboard blanks because their greater thickness limits the number of blanks that can be stacked on standard sized pallet. Further, in some cases, specialized conversion machinery is required to convert the blanks to cartons, increasing the cost of the packaging process. Finally, the printing of high quality graphics on micro-flute has sometimes proven to be difficult. Thus, micro-flute has not provided a completely satisfactory solution as a carton making material in packaging applications where enhanced carton strength and rigidity is required.
Attempts have been made to improve the strength and rigidity of paperboard cartons to provide a viable alternative to micro-flute where added strength and rigidity are required. These attempts have included laminating two or more webs or sheets of standard thickness paperboard together to create thicker multi-ply paperboard from which carton blanks can be cut. However, while this approach increases the strength and rigidity of resulting cartons, it essentially results in a doubling of the paperboard required per carton and a consequent increase in material and shipping costs. Further, the formation of fold lines in and the folding of multiple ply paperboard cartons is problematic due to the added thickness of paperboard that must be folded. For these and other reasons, such multi-layer laminated paperboard has not proven to be an acceptable alternative to micro-flute.
Other attempts to provide alternatives to micro-flute have included the separate fabrication of custom stiffening inserts, which are installed in individual cartons after the cartons are converted from carton blanks. Such inserts have been used, for example, in detergent cartons to provide added strength for stacking and an internal moisture barrier and in beverage cartons to provide separators. However, installing inserts requires expensive specialized machinery, increases material and packaging costs, and can significantly slow the packaging process.
A problem with cartons in general, including micro-flute and paperboard cartons, is that they tend to tear and fail in areas of particularly high stress such as in certain corners of the cartons where folded panels meet. Such tears, once started, often can do spread, resulting in the separation of carton panels and ultimately in carton blow-out. Attempts to address this problem have included providing double folding flaps and/or tongues in carton blanks to reinforce the corners and, in some cases, gluing special corner reinforcements in cartons to inhibit tearing. Such attempts have not been completely successful.
In some situations, a product manufacturer may specify that cartons into which products are to packaged be printed on the inside in addition to the printing of logos and graphics on the outside of the carton. For example, a manufacturer may want to print contest rules, product instructions, special incentive coupons, or the like on the inside of product cartons. In the past, such interior printing has required that relatively expensive and time-consuming two-sided printing techniques be used to print both sides of a web from which the carton blanks are cut. Further, since interior surfaces of cartons generally are not coated for printing, the quality and character of printing available for interior carton surfaces has been limited.
A need therefore exists for an improved paperboard carton that provides the strength and rigidity of cartons made from micro-flute at a competitive cost. A related need exists for an efficient and cost effective method of making such paperboard cartons that uses traditional paperboard carton fabrication machinery and that does not substantially increase material costs associated with the fabrication process. Further needs exist for more efficient methods of providing paperboard carton inserts such as stiffeners and dividers and for providing higher quality printing visible on the interior surfaces of cartons where such printing is desired. It is to the provision of a method of making a paperboard carton and a resulting carton that addresses these and other needs and that overcomes the problems of the prior art that the present invention is primarily directed.